Wedding kisses
by LadyCrazyMonkeyPants
Summary: At a wedding Ryoma and Eiji share a kiss. I don’t know what else to say. Happy late birthday Eiji!


**Title:** Wedding kisses

**Rating: **T

**Author:** LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

**Summery:** At a wedding Ryoma and Eiji share a kiss. I don't know what else to say.

**Pairing: **Ryoma/Eiji

**Disclaimer: **Oh I wish.

**Warning: **Maybe some OCness

"Congratulations, you two." states Oishi

"Thanks." states Momo

(_Hold on._ show pauses and you see a squirrel wearing glasses on a stage. _Hi, I'm LadyCrazyMonkeyPants, and I'm going to be the narrator for this story. Now you are probably wondering what the hell is going on here. Well let me explain, lets go back to the beginning. _Takes out a remote and pushes rewind. After a second she pushes stop, and you see a picture of a baby Ryoma with a can of grape ponta. _Wow he has been drinking that stuff forever. _Eiji runs into the scene. "Awww… Chibi is so cute!" Eiji runs of and then you hear a get off me. _Okay I may have gone to far. _"You think!"_ Let me see._ Pushes menu and then goes to scene selection. After a few minutes of flipping she hits enter. And you see a picture of Ryoma. _Okay Ryoma win the Open thingy, but do to his evil father he ends up staying in the U.S. Soon the third years graduate and then followed by the others. After another few more years of the evil school the whole group is graduated. During High School Momo and Kaidoh started dating and then some time later they got engaged and now after graduating two years ago they are married and now I leave you at the reception were we left off. And remember that OCness rocks. And that they are going to be different because they are several years older and no one stays the same. Okay sorry for interrupting._)

"So how are you Inui?" asks Momo

"There is a 75 percent chance that you are asking that to find out about Echizen."

"No how could you think such a thing?" The others look at him unbelieving. "Okay just a little."

"There is a 99 percent chance that he is standing right behind you." states Inui with the famous Inui smirk

They turn quickly and lock eyes with a pair of smirking golden eyes.

"Chibi!" yells and over active red head and glomps the newcomer.

"Eiji don't kill him, because I am." states Momo

"Momo is so mean to Chibi, nya."

"What do you expect he dose not write or call."

"He probably meant to."

"So what is you excuse?"

"Can't breath." states a blue Ryoma

"Eiji you might want to let him go, before he passes out." stats Oishi

Eiji loosens his grip some but is still holding on like Ryoma might leave again.

"So why no contact?" asks Oishi

"You hurt us by making us feel unimportant." states a 'hurt' looking Fuji

"It was all my dad's idea. He thought he could make me a better tennis player by sending me to live with another crazy old guy in the Himalayas. The guy had no modern means of communication, and the closes town was a days walk and in Nepal. The best form of transportation was a yak, and so I decided the trip was not worth it."

"Some story, I don't believe it." states Momo

"Fine then don't."

Some people came over and engaged the other in conversation and with them distracted Eiji leads Ryoma out of the room and into the night air.

"So why didn't you call?" Eiji whispered into Ryoma's ear causing Ryoma to almost shiver with delight. But to his disappointment Eiji pulls away and leans up against a wall.

"Truly, I don't know. I guess the idea of talking to you guys after leaving you was very uncomfortable."

"So you don't even send a Christmas card?" asks Eiji in a hurt tone.

"I tried but I would back out at the last minute."

"God after you left everyone was off; Fuji was less sadistic, Inui had a hard time gathering data and the penal tea was actually able to drank by everyone with effect. Oishi went into overdrive with his worrying, Tezuka made us run laps every time your name was mentioned, Taka was constantly cooking, and Momo and Kaidoh were not even fighting. It was so weird."

"And what about you?"

"I found that tennis was very heard to play and that I was not as happy because it felt like part of my heart was lost because I feel in love with you."

Ryoma's eye widen and before he can comprehend what is going on he feels Eiji lips against his and soon he was responding. But they broke apart when there was a flash, and when they turned they saw Fuji with his camera and an evil smirk.

("Hello I'm Fuji and I'm here to offer you a once and a life time offer. For a reasonable price you can be a proud owner of my new collection, '_Love kisses_'. The collection consists of Tezuka and Oishi, Ryoma and Eiji, Kaidoh and Momo, and Inui and Taka." "Fuji your so mean, nya." You see Fuji take off running followed by the others. And then you see the squirrel hop on the stage and the camera zoom in. _Ummmm. I am afraid to say that Fuji just went out of business or he will when the others get him. _You see Ryoma come on stage. "I have a problem with the story." _What is that? _"That story that I told was stupid." _Deal with it, I'm in charge._ "Stupid rodent." _Take that back or in the sequel you will in up with hot pink hair. _"You won't do that" _Yes I will, now run along or lime green highlights with join that. _You see Ryoma walk off angry. _Thank you for reading and Happy late Birthday Eiji, remember we love you!!!_)


End file.
